The First Time We Met
by RunawayVamp
Summary: My own version on how Aria and Ezra met in a bar, just a one-shot story. I hope you like it, please review. Thanks! :  Pretty Little Liars. ONE SHOT


**Hello, I was bored and thought I would make up a story (One-shot) about Aria and Ezra from Pretty Little Liars. **

**I've got to say, even though student/teacher relationships are like forbidden, I LOVE THIS STORY LINE.**

**I think Ian Harding (Ezra) is so good looking and let's just say he is ****gorgeous****. :]**

**And then Lucy Hale (Aria) is ****SO**** pretty!**

**I don't own any of the characters, wish I did ;) but they all belong to Sara Shepard.**

I met Ezra or Mr Fitz as everyone in school would call him in a little pub after dropping my brother of at hockey practice, and I was just sitting there staring into space realizing I was looking at a nearby poster of Alison, Alison used to be one of my best friends, along with Emily, Hanna and Spencer. She was the one who brought us all together, she was confident in herself, unlike the rest of us. We all would tell her our deepest secrets she used to say "Friends share secrets, that's what keeps us close." Shortly after her death or I should say, 'disappearance.' I had moved away with my parents and brother to Iceland, but know I was back in Rosewood again. I remember back then when we were all friends that I had a pink streak in my hair. I must have laughed out loud because the next minute I heard a man talking to me, he had a deep voice sounded kind of sexy. I looked round to be met with deep brown chocolate eyes, he had a slight comb over hair which was also brown and he was looking at me with a little smirk.

"Something funny?" he said, looking up from his book and back down again.

"Oh." I coughed "No, just remembering old memories. That's all."

"Oh right..." he took a sip of his bear. Hearing one of my favourite songs, Secrets by OneRepublic.

"Wow, I love this song." I said blushing, while looking down.

"Me to, OneRepublic? One of my favourite bands, I went to see them the other week."

"Really? I'm jealous." I laughed, he laughed to.

"Ezra, my names Ezra." He said nervously holding out his hand in gesture to shake it.

"My names Aria, nice to meet you Ezra." I smiled, while shaking his hand. I felt an electric shock going up my arm, wired.

"Yeah you to, so what do you do?"

"What do I do? Oh I-I, I'm studying English." I lied to him; he looked older than me maybe in his early twenties, where I am only 17 and still in high school. I look older than my age, mature I would say.

"Really? Me to, I'm starting my first teaching job this week. Nervous as hell." He nervously laughed while meeting my eyes. I realized he could actually pass for being a teacher; he had that look about him. He was wearing jeans and a button up shirt and casual shoes.

"Well, I'm sure you will be perfect." I smiled friendly at him, and tried to be unobvious that I was checking him out, but I was almost certain he was checking me out to.

Soon enough my burger was ready and I started eating it, it was so good. The chips where fantastic. "Mmm this is so nice."

I heard Ezra laughing. "Yeah, I can tell." He said will giving me another one of his sexy smirks that made me blush. After that we had talked for almost 2 hours nonstop about our favourite places we had been, favourite food, colour, book, music bands. We had really clicked and I really liked this Ezra guy, after getting his phone number and having a sneaky little make put session in the toilets, which was unexpected. I told him I had to leave to go pick my brother up from hockey practice. I promised that I would call him or text him. Turning to leave trough the door, I turned back a looked at him, catching his eye. I had a feeling that this was going to be a start of a very complicated relationship.

Stepping outside, it was getting a little cold; I got into my car and sped off to pick my brother up. That night while I lay on my bed I couldn't stop thinking about Ezra, remembering I had his number I decided to text him.

_Hey- A_

_Well hello there- E_

_Haha, how are you?- A_

_I'm fine thanks, you?- E_

_Yeah, I'm good. Just trying to get to sleep. But I can't. –A_

_And why is that?- E_

_Because I can't stop thinking about you. –A_

_I can't stop thinking about you to. – E_

_Really? – A_

_Positive- E_

_Wow- A_

_You say that a lot :P- E_

_I know :D – A_

_Haha, I better go know. I have a early morning and I still haven't planned my lesson for tomorrow x. –E_

_Okay, goodnight. Don't worry Ezra you will be fine. GOOD LUCK! :] x- A_

_Night x- E_

Happy that I had talked to Ezra, I started to get sleepy. Turning my light of, I went to bed.

**So, there you go! My one-shot story about Aria and Ezra, I hoped you liked it! I really enjoyed writing this. So review it? Tell me what you think? :D**

**Thanks for reading, Hannah!**


End file.
